


Responsible Wants.

by Pups_Side_Box (Puppyinabox)



Series: Voxman Backstory Swap Au [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AU, Ableism, Backstory, Backstory Swap, Coffee and tea date, Hard of hearing boxman, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Ableism, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, Venomous thinks boxman’s bird arm is neat :), boxman is not respected enough, but also not canon?, cold blooded professor venomous, hero!boxman, if that makes sense?, rivals? Rivals., soldering Iron, swap au, woah boxman and venomous the writer lets y’all have TWO meet cute moments???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Pups_Side_Box
Summary: Working from the sidelines in his lab Boxman, or simply B as his colleges in P.O.I.N.T referred to him, saw little to no actual combat, when he did however it was strange and at the hands of an odd stranger.  Given the opportunity however, Boxman proves he’s no vulnerable “sitting duck”Title is a reference to Isaac Asimov’s “I, Robot”
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Voxman Backstory Swap Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090880
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a backstory swap AU, meaning boxman is a hero at first and venomous is always a villain, and takes place before the series. I HC boxman as being hard of hearing and having designed and made his own hearing aids. Also he does not have his cybernetic eye and skull plate.  
> Yet.

Boxman’s fingers rapidly clicked against his keyboard as he searched up the proper coordinates requested of him,

“It looks like the villain’s lair is…” typing, “five miles due west of your current location, foxtail, and about 20 feet underground. Not that guarded, by the looks of it, seems like they’re working more with stealth rather than a full on security system.”

“Roger that B, any idea of a secret entrance?”

“No but I can… I can see if I can hack in to get the specs of the place, maybe send them to your phone?” Boxman began frantically typing even more, worrying at the inside of his cheek,

“That won't be necessary B, you’ve helped more than enough.”

“Right, ok, uh- you guys should probably-“

“Yes, radio silence, of course.”

“Right. Remember I’ll be on the line if you need me, I can send out a drone if-“

“Thank you Box, likewise if you need something, get us.”

“Alright, B-Boxman signing off.” After hanging up Boxman sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He then stood, stretched and moved from the desk to his workbench, repairing a piece of tech El-bow had accidentally knocked over the day before, a prototype multi tool that was supposed to have been finished months ago. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work at soldering the circuitry inside. As frustrating as having to repair the thing was it was relaxing to set all his focus to his work, and to be doing something with his time that was helpful. However a shuffling in a dark corner of his lab caught his attention,

“Uh- guys? Back from the mission already?” He looked up and around, then called to his computer, “R.O.Se turn off glare avoidance, bring the lights back up.” Boxman raised the sensitivity on his hearing aids in an attempt to better hear whatever was going on.

“Switching to primary lights.” The computer called back as the lights slowly grew brighter. 

Boxman gripped his soldering iron as the only weapon he had really as he searched his lab for the intruder. He rounded the corner of a set of shelves to see a lean figure standing, examining the different half finished projects and haphazardly thrown together gadgets.

“Who are you?” He asked, brandishing the soldering iron, “and- and how did you get in my security system- it-“

“Doesn’t account for colder body temperatures.” The figure turned to him and lowered his hood. His pupils appeared slitted and the backs of his hands appeared scaly, scales that largely appeared to trace up his arms and taper off at his neck. He must have been a reptilian adjacent, which would explain Boxman’s security system not registering him as a person,

“Oh-... i should… i should work on that.”

“Perhaps…” the figure hissed,

“Well that only answers one of my questions.” Boxman squared his shoulders, “who are you?”

The figure chuckled, “you may call me venomous.”

“Oh like a snake, neat- ok hold on! Why are you here?”

Venomous hummed, looking back at the machines on Boxman’s shelves, “well… game’s supposed to know game. I want to know who I’m playing with.” He smiled. It felt like a threat, but also a promise.

“Right, um… get out?” Boxman gestured with the soldering iron towards his lab door.

“Or what, you’ll burn me with just that?” Venomous gripped his avian wrist, bringing it close to his face to examine. He held him tight enough he couldn’t move his hand to even do anything with the soldering iron, “surely you have more up your sleeve…”

“I- I have attack drones.”

“All unarmed. What, P.O.I.N.T doesn’t let you play with the big guns?” His face was close to boxman’s

“No. No weapons just- weapons of that caliber are- they’re wrong!” Boxman insisted, squirming and trying to get a better grip on his improvised weapon,

Venomous hummed, plucking the soldering iron from his hand, “why limit yourself like that, for what? Morals?”

“Look did you come here for a fight or a moral debate?”

“As I said before, I came here to watch you. To be perfectly candid…” he leaned into boxman’s ear, “I have been for the past few days now… I’ve never seen someone so skilled with his hands.” He leaned back away, examining boxman’s hand and arm again, “Let alone an avian adjacent with such… articulate motion of their adjacent limbs.” He seemed to be… almost gushing? His tone was complimentary at the very least.

“I see well, peep show’s over, get-“ boxman managed to pry his hand free and began to back away,

“Oh but we’ve only just met.” Venomous took a step forward, boxman stepped back,

“A first impression’s everything, you’ve kinda… kinda messed your’s up.” Boxman was backed into a wall, venomous only a breath away from him.

“Then forgive me with a second chance and a second look…” venomous reached for the side of Boxman’s head to examine one of his hearing aids,

“get out.” Boxman felt around the wall for the emergency cool-down switch, hoping he’d remembered it being on the correct wall. He found it with his taloned hand and gripped the hard rubber handle.

He pulled the lever and the room flooded with a cold mist, frigid air poured from what looked like a repurposed sprinkler system. As the temperature dropped venomous had to catch himself to keep his balance looming over the engineer,

“What-“

“Emergency cooling system, with this amount of tech in here you think I wouldn’t have something to avoid a major overheat? Well, seeing as you’re cold blooded I thought this would work!”

Boxman pushed Venomous away, causing him to land in a heap on the floor. Before he could pull himself back together Boxman lunged and picked the soldering iron back up.

“Hm- clever,” Venomous grunted as he pushed off the floor to lunge at Boxman, fangs bared. Boxman stopped him with a hand against the center of his chest and the tip of the soldering iron dangerously close to his throat.

“Don’t underestimate me.”

“Dark tone for a hero…” Venomous grinned, his breathing ragged,

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing beyond…” venomous panted to catch his breath, “nothing beyond me voicing… how impressed I am.”

“No need to butter me up, weirdo, just get out.” Boxman suppressed his hands from starting to shiver in the cold.

“Very well…” and venomous was out of the door, faster than boxman would have expected him to be able to move in the state he was in. Boxman scrambled and dead bolted the door once he was out. He leaned his back against the iron reinforced door and sighed. His heart was racing and in all honesty he felt… weird. It would be like he’d finished dancing if he danced, he knew he was clumsy and that his body simply wasn't shaped to move that way so he rarely ever danced. But that fight had felt like a dance.

But Boxman didn't know what it felt like to dance and enjoy the act.

No one had ever really spoken to him like that. With such, what was it even, respect? It was a trick, had to be. Away for that villain to get his guard down and strike. Boxman wouldn’t fall for it, he was new but he wasn’t naive.

Foxtail and the gang returned without much issue, evidently the villain wasn’t actually in but they were able to gather a lot of intel on the place. 

“You alright, B, you seem shaken up. And it’s super cold in here, maybe you caught something from the cold?” Silverspark shivered as she looked around the lab,

“Huh- oh! No I’m fine! The uh- server almost overheated from me trying to um- to get the schematics of that villain’s lair, so… yeah, had to pull the cool down lever.”

“Oh ok!” She said, “well good thing it’s fine now!”

“Yeah-“

“Oh and foxtail said to tell you to think about running security checks? Just cause like, y’know, we got into that villain’s lair easily I guess. I mean, Imagine if some villain managed to get in here when none of us were here to defend you! Kind of a sitting duck.”

Boxman frowned, “right.” 

“Oh! Not that- I didn’t mean to- y’know, the tech’s all right there, I meant someone could… steal it!”

“Right, yeah, of course, I’ll… I’ll look into it.” Boxman sighed, “anything else?”

“How’s… hows repairs on that thing el-bow broke?”

“Tell him it’s fine and he shouldn’t worry.”

“Is that true?” Silverspark smiled

“Absolutely not the damage is irreparable. But it... wouldn’t be nice for him to know that.” Boxman shut the door and lowered the sensitivity of his hearing aids, slipping into quiet dark as he rubbed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and stuff on the last chapter!

The hero supply store didn’t always have the parts he needed, so boxman had found this little hole in the wall circuit shop in New Riot City that functioned essentially as neutral ground for heroes, villains, and mad scientists in between. 

Their laser lense isle was far better stocked anyways.

“Ugh, I need a 7 millimeter lense where are those…” boxman muttered to himself,

“Top shelf, next to the diodes.” A voice sounded next to him,

He looked up and saw them, “oh! Th-“ he turned to see the man who’d broken into his lab the week before, except he was dressed down to a turtleneck and black slacks and had a shopping basket in the crook of his elbow,  
“You!” Boxman pointed a finger accusatively  
Venomous grinned and reached over boxman, looming with his superior height,

“What? I didn’t ruffle your feathers did I?”

“No!” Boxman shouted defensively,

“Hey!” The old shop clerk shouted from their register, “this is a neutral zone, no cob damn horsing around, alright?!”

“Of course Mx. Dominguez, we don’t mean any harm!” Venomous called back, then handed boxman the lense he’d been looking for,

“Thanks.” Boxman mumbled

“Need any other help, hero?”

“I’m good.” He fiddled with his hands, “I’m um, the name’s Boxman by the way.” He held his human hand out to shake,

“Charmed.” Venomous grinned and shook boxman’s hand. “So, I’ve seen heroes in here, or people claiming they’re heroes, but never anyone from P.O.I.N.T”

“Huh- oh well uh- y’know… can’t get this stuff everywhere” Boxman gestured to the contents of his cart,

“Hm true… now do I see- oh I do!” Venomous picked through Boxman’s cart, “boxy! Why these items are capable of being put to get her to make a rather powerful, rather illegal laser blaster!” Venomous’s tone was that of fake shock, he grinned and laughed. It didn’t sound as malicious as his laugh had before, it was almost friendly.

“Hey, you don’t tell and I won’t tell my friends you were in my lab, foxtail DID tell me to amp up security.” Boxman started setting his stuff on the counter to pay,

“Oh I’m so scared! But no, I’d never tattle on another scientist performing… less than legal experiments.”

“Oh, you’re a scientist?” 

Venomous nodded, “bio chemistry, and genetic engineering.” He set some of his items on the counter,

“Hey-“

“It’s fine, I’m paying.” Venomous smiled,

“Oh! Cob, you don’t have to it’s alright,”

“It’s my pleasure, boxman.” Venomous nodded to Mx. Dominguez and handed them a sleek black card, “evil pays, boxy” he grinned,

“That’s your opinion.” Boxman grumbled as he took his items, “but um… thanks.”

“Of course, scientists have to stick together.”

“Well we ARE on different sides though.” Boxman said, “United in science, but divided in combat and morals”

“I don’t think we’re as different as you think.”

“Of course you’d say that, you’re a villain.” They made their way to the door,

“You know stepping outside this door, we’re enemies again…” venomous murmured wistfully,

“Actually the property line extends to the other side of the street and down the block, right Mx. Dominguez?”

“Yeah as much as people forget that!” Dominguez yelled back,

“Fine then goodie goodie…” venomous ruffled boxman’s already messy hair, “keep up the brilliant work then.” And once again, faster than Boxman expected, he was gone.

Part of Boxman wanted to say ‘of course sir!’ But instead he muttered about his hair and attempted to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home is where Mx.Dominguez’s mad scientist supply depot is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for ableism in this chapter, a boomer retired hero talks about how it’s “quaint” boxman is part of P.O.I.N.T and kind of implies he was an “inclusivity hire” (i hate it)

“Somethings in your mind.” Foxtail noted, startling Boxman from his state of staring into space,

“Huh? Oh well yeah, of course! Always gotta be one step ahead of villains y’know.” He flashed a grin he hoped was believable,

“I’d believe that if I didn’t know you, you always take so many notes at briefings, your page is blank.” Foxtail tapped the top margin of his notepad,

“Look it’s nothing, really!”

“You’re not good at hiding things, B… but fine. Just… you can come to any of us if you need help, you know that right?”

“Of course!” He lied,

“Ok, and remember there’s that…” she snapped her fingers a few times, attempting to remember, “that charity dinner, it’s coming up.”

“Right- dang- sorry i can’t believe it slipped my mind.”

“It’s ok. Just remember it’s black tie so…”

“Yeah, thanks!”

Boxman ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to fix the disarray it had ended up in. A nervous tick of his was messing with his hair, so often the neatest it was was not knotted. The sleeves on his tuxedo were too long and he’d forgotten to hem them the night before so he simply hoped they’d stay cuffed on the inside of the sleeve. He didn't really see why he had to wear a suit in the first place if Dr.Greyman could just show up and replace his scarf with a little black bow tie and change his shoes, but part of him did enjoy dressing up, it felt almost like when the others would suit up to go on a mission. The occasion was what was appealing, less so the nature of that occasion.

The charity did work improving infrastructure in rural areas, roads and sidewalks but also technical infrastructure. As ashamed of the fact as he was, boxman really was only engaged for the tech aspect of the showcase of their work. He clapped along at the mention of a school they’d helped repair but ultimately found himself fidgeting towards the outside of the crowd.

“Aren’t these things supposed to have like… I dunno, dancing? Not that i would but-“ boxman muttered to himself, 

The waitstaff member next to him hummed, “apple tart?” They lowered a silver tray with little cups of pastry with pieces of sautéed apple,

“Ah, no, sorry… um- trying to watch the weight, y’know.” Boxman said, as he continued to fiddle with his phone,

“Oh that’s a shame, boxy, I made them myself… though I supposed you’d be clever enough to avoid poison.”

“Wait wha-“ boxman gasped, “Y-“

Venomous cut him off with a hand over his mouth, “ok listen I didn’t really expect you to be here, not your scene, so- it’s not like”

Boxman wrenched his hand off of his mouth and whisper shouted, “like what you’re stalking me?”

“Well I think I’d be within my right as a villain to do so it’s a rather dastardly thing!”

“Yes well- I- poisoned apple tarts is too far!”

“Oh I suppose maybe poisoned champagne would be more moral?” Venomous tilted his head,

“No- no just-... well it already tastes bad so…”

“Oh, advising a villain, boxy…. Rather bad of you.” Venomous winked, boxman frowned and pocketed his phone,

“What’s your deal anyways?” He kept his tone level with a hint of judgmental. 

“What?” Venomous’s grin wavered

“You know what I mean.” Boxman took a step forward, and a corner of his mind grinned when venomous took a step back,

“No I-“

“This, the flattery. The buttering me up. The- the- what is that? Apples? Really? What are you supposed to be the snake in eden?” He gestured to the tray venomous still held at his side, “Not a great plan cause I’m certainly not the type to be cast as eve, so take note of that first.” Boxman continued his march,

“Well-“

“No. I- don’t interrupt me. Second of all! S-second of all…. I’m not an idiot! I know it’s… it’s just manipulation, a trick. You think… you think I’m some- some- some desperate loner?”

“Boxman-“

“No! No my- my friends call me B… they-“ boxman glanced over at the crowd, he hadn’t noticed how far away he’d gotten. But then again neither had they, “they call me B and they’re heroes and I’m a hero and- and I’m their friend! I- so- so I won't fall for the bait I-“

“Do you like it?” Venomous’s voice dripped with honesty, he almost sounded pained,

“What?”

“Do you like that they call you B?”

Boxman deflated, then shook his head, “that doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t?” Venomous straightened out, his full height now apparent, “what you want doesn’t matter? Boxman I may be a villain but the realization has to hit you at some point that respect is far more important than right or wrong. They’re-“ he glared at the crowd, “they’re playing you. You’re their puppet.”

“It’s funny, you’re the only one calling me that.”Boxman nearly shouted, “you’re the only one saying…”

“Actions ring true, words lie. And- I think you’re better than them. That- that they’re holding you back. You can- Cob you can do amazing work-” 

“You talk a lot for someone with that sentiment.” Boxman crossed his arms, “And I am doing amazing work. I’m- I’m helping people!” He failed to think of specific ways he helped directly, besides the ways he helped the other members of P.O.I.N.T, “look just… I’m not the desperate loser you think I am, and I’m…. They’d notice. If i left, they’d-“

“They often don’t.”

“Wh-what?” Venomous’s tone had changed, his eyes looked down, not to the ground but through it, as if the core of the earth would hold some answer that could keep him together. Boxman almost wanted to reach out to him, but instead his arms hung from his shoulders like marionette limbs

“They- I- I need to go.” His voice was strained as he left, taking the poisoned pastries with him,

“Weird…” boxman watched him leave, his hands felt numb at his sides, 

“Hey B!” Silverspark’s voice yanked him from his reveree, “we’re taking a photo, c’mere!”

“I- right!” He rushed over.  
His sleeves had falling out of place some time between the showcase and the photo, and foxtail’s hand on his shoulder felt like lead.

“It’s nice to see you here, b- Boxlad, wasn’t it?”

“Uh- Boxman. Or just- just B is fine,” boxman smiled, his fingers tightening around the neck of his champagne flute,

“Right, yes! It’s just so nice to see you here, they really brought everyone out.” The older woman smiled, she’d been a hero before, her power was flight evidently, though now with age she could only hover about two feet from the ground,

Boxman hummed to acknowledge he heard her, she took it to mean she should continue,

“You know when I was in my hay day we would have never even thought of a- ah… I believe the ‘PC’” she used air quotes, Boxman felt his taloned hand twitch, “the pc term is... differently abled, yes! I’d never thought of a differently abled hero being possible! You’re... deaf, of course, the...” She gestured vaguely to his hearing aids and sipped her champagne, already wobbling and lifting slightly off the polished banquet hall floor,

“I actually prefer hard of-“ boxman attempted to correct her, but was interrupted,

“It’s just swell they included you in this shindig isn't it?”

“Yes well- it-“ boxman frantically searched for an out, catching dr.Greyman’s eye contact, “oh! I believe- yes.” He nodded pointedly to Greyman, “I believe Dr.Greyman wishes to-“ he mouthed his words more, “to speak with me about the technical expansions the- the organization is working on!”

“Ah- I wont keep the geniuses then!” She drifted off away,

Boxman rushed to Greyman,

“What seems to be the problem, B?”

“Old bat was hassling me-” Boxman said bluntly than quickly clarified, “ah just- y’know older folks… talking politics and all…”

“I see. That can be awkward.” Greyman spoke from experience,

“Yeah…. well uh- I won’t keep you and- y’know some folks are already heading home so-“ boxman pointed two thumbs towards the exit,

“But it’s barely nine thirty yet, B, the champagne’s only just been served-“

“Yeah but you know how it is, need sleep to keep the mind lethal- sharp! Sharp! Ha- weird little slip, uh- See I’m- I’m already tired, ahaha-“ he laughed nervously

Greyman hummed,

“Yeah so just- just tell foxtail I- aha, had a few too many and all- right?”

“Why would I need to lie to foxtail for you?” Though he lacked eyebrows he still managed to give boxman a quizzical look,

“She’s-... she’s already on me about my sleep schedule! Too many all-nighters in the lab, haha-“

“I see, well, rest up.” Dr.Greyman nodded, “I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks, buddy!” Boxman smiled and bolted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didnt completely intend to make their fight that cutting, it just kinda,,, happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the biochemist that matched me on tinder, I am socially inept and Will Likely Not Make A First Move.

The kickback on the laser blaster was still a bit much, but at least it didn’t make Boxman think he’d break his wrist using the thing anymore. The charred target across the lab fell off of its stand after he fired several consecutive blasts. He sighed and turned the blaster off, triple checking the safety and setting it on the table. 

“What’re you working on, b?” Silverspark’s voice came from the doorway, startling him,

“Cob- spark don’t just- how are you in here?”

“The door wasn’t locked.” She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder.

“Oh.”

“So what’re you making?”

“Right, uh-“. He frowned, “ok Well it’s…. science is important.”

“Yeah…” she raised her eye brow and crossed her arms,

“So um-“

“B I’m not gonna judge you” she smiled expectantly

“Ok well I made this.” He pointed at the gun,

“That’s-“

“Less than legal, I know, but check this out!” He handed her goggles and set the target back on its stand, then fired,

“Ok yeah that is kinda cool.” She said, “nice light!”

“Right? I was thinking if I ever came with you guys on a mission I could use it, or eh- or one of you guys could… maybe greyman, tech is more his style than you or foxtail or rippy I guess-“

“Wait, in the field?” She looked disturbed

“Y-yeah?” Boxman put the gun down,

“That could kill someone, B…”

“Well-“ wasn’t that the purpose of a weapon?

“Foxtail would never allow that- I mean, it’s dangerous!” She fussed, walking over to the target, “look at this’”

“I mean… isn’t that the point?” He laughed a little to himself, “ha, like… like P.O.I.N.T get it?”

“B.”

“No but seriously! How’re we gonna stop villains if we aren’t a little dangerous, I mean a villain wouldn’t hesitate to use this thing!”

“That’s the problem! We’re heroes, we’re supposed to be above it.”

Boxman frowned, “I guess...”

“I like the direction you’re going though!” She backtracked at the way he slumped inward, “I mean, if you can make it have more of a stun effect than… murder… then it should be great!”

“Yeah- maybe.. yeah thanks.”

“Oh and we got some mail, already scanned it and all that, no anthrax or anything.”

“I don’t think anyone’s scrambling over themselves to assassinate me, but thanks spark.”

She smiled and nodded, handing him a neat white envelope. He waited for her to leave to open it,

“ dear Boxman,

Assuming this letter has reached you as I intend, and has not been intercepted or destroyed, and you are reading then I’d first like to apologize.”

Boxman looked at the address on the envelope, it was from a public mail drop box in New Riot City,

“I had projected much of my displeasure with hero culture onto you, unfairly. Should this letter arrive to you in time I would like it if you would meet me at the mad scientist’s supply depot on Saturday afternoon, I want to talk on neutral ground.

Sincerely yours,  
Dr. Venomous, PhD.”

“He has a fucking doctorate?!” 

Venomous was waiting near the small cafe counter within the supply depot, sipping from what seemed to be a small espresso mug,

“First of all, how in cob’s name did you get my address?” Boxman pointed an accusatory finger at venomous as he walked over,

“The point website has it listed so you guys can accept fan mail.” He said, nonplussed,

“Oh right…”

“I’m glad you came.” Venomous smiled,

“Didn’t have any other plans.” Boxman said, sitting down at the counter, Mx.Dominguez’s son walked over with a notepad, “um, a sweetened chai, please.”

“On my bill if you could,” venomous added. The kid had nodded and was gone before Boxman could argue,

“I can pay for myself.”

“I like paying for you.”

“Right, crime pays or whatever, it’s not gonna work y’know, I’m a hero.”

“That’s… actually why I asked you here. Venomous sat, setting his mug on its coaster, “I shouldn’t have pushed so much, that was… wrong and disrespectful of me.”

Boxman hummed, nodding thanks to the waiter when he set his tea in front of him,

“I think you do good work, Boxman.”

“So you what, felt threatened?”

”partly, yes. It was selfish but part of me wanted to have you to myself, making tech for me…” he trailed off, 

“Gives you no right to… try and convince me my friends hate me.”

“I know, I know… I guess I was just excited to have a peer. An equal.”

“An… equal?” Boxman stared, wide eyed, over the rim of his mug,

“Yes.” Venomous smiled, then looked ahead, his tone serious, “and… well I still see you that way. I can respect your being a hero but, well, if we can’t be allies I’d like us to be enemies, if you’d have me that is.”

“You mean, nemeses?”

Venomous hummed, glancing briefly to the side as he drank his coffee,

“I mean… there’s other heroes, venomous.”

“None like you…” he murmured, “Boxman. Only diamond can sharpen diamond, and only against you can I see myself being actually challenged. So…” he held out his hand to shake, “what do you say, rivals?”

Boxman stared at venomous’s hand, then gripped it and shook,  
“Rivals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh to have a cafe date and become rivals...


End file.
